New Life New Demons
by Dark Priestess Shikona
Summary: This is a story mainly about Kagome and Sango as they hope to begin a demon free life in the future. However they soon find out that it is almost impossible for them to stay away from demons for long when they meet the Yu Yu Hakusho gang.
1. Ch 1 New Life New Demons

New Life New Demons

Summary:

This is a story about Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and Soata as they begin their new life as what they hope to be a demon free life. However they soon find out that it is almost impossible for them to stay away from demons for long, and their lives soon become intertwined with that of the Yu Yu Hakusho gang.

WARNING:

This story will have scenes from the end of Yu Yu Hakusho and will give things away so do not read if you do not want to know yet what happens.

Setting

In this story it is just after the defeat of Nuraku and also just after the defeat of Sensui. Pretend it took longer for the messengers from Raizen to arrive, and that

Disclaimer:

I do no own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho or the any of the original Characters as they are characters that my friends made up and wanted me to use in my story.

CHAPTER ONE:

Everything has gone downhill for Kagome after the defeat of Nuraku. After the battle was over instead of the Kazana disappearing it grew larger and swallowed Miroku in it. Then Midoriko told Kagome that she and Shippou (who was going with her back to the future) had only two days to say their goodbyes.

While they went around saying goodbye to all the friends she had made in the Feudal era Sango decided that she had no reason to remain in Sengoku Jidai. Her love was dead along with most of her family, and her little brother no longer needed her seeing as he was content with his new life with Sesshomaru and his little ward, which they all knew the boy cared for deeply.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha promised to meet them in the future when they could, and told them to be safe.

However things only got worse in the future. While they were gone a terrible fire had enveloped Kagome's home taking with it the lives of her Mother and Grandfather, and leaving Soata and herself orphans and alone.

However Kagome and Sango soon took charge of everything. After a proper mourning for their lost ones they set out on their new lives.

This brings us to where we are at the moment. Both Sango (21) and Kagome (18) taking care of two boys Shippou (human age 7) and Soata (13) and living in a small apartment in a new city.

Fortunately for them they found a dojo for mixed martial arts that needed instructors which happened to be near their new apartment complex.

They soon had their things moved in and all settled down. They boys shared a room and Sango and Kagome did as well. They still had some things from the house as well seeing as it was not completely burned to the ground. Surprisingly the kitchen and half of the living room as well as the actual shrine where their grandfather kept all of his historical values was not harmed at all as well as all the things they had kept up for the winter which was good seeing as fall was just around the corner.

* * *

Once while walking the boys to their new school Kagome noticed something peculiar. All around the city there were traces of demonic energy, but most of it wasn't constant. It was like the demons came for a while and either left or were destroyed before they could stay here for very long.

Not only did this mean that there was a constant bout of demonic activity in this city, but it also meant that there was at least someone out there taking care of them which meant that they would not be alone if another Nuraku incident were to happen.

"Hey Sango?" called Kagome.

Sango looked over at her sister and noticed the worried look on her face. "What is it Kags?" she asked sounding worried. She knew that Kagome was going through a tough time what with everything that was going wrong in her life recently.

"Have you noticed that this city is practically brimming with demonic energy?"

Sango spread out her sense which due to the fact that she had no spiritual awareness was not as easy as how Kagome did it, but she could still tell. "Yeah now that you mention it, I do." She said looking at Kagome and seeing her worried face she understood what she was so worried about.

"Don't worry about it though" She said with a smile as she put her arm around Kagome's shoulders. "I doubt that any demons will come after us or the boys."

Kagome smiled at her sister. 'She's right' she thought. 'I really shouldn't worry about demons right now.'

Unfortunately while they continued walking home Kagome was so lost in her thoughts about the future that she didn't feel both the spiritual and demonic energy coming up beside her.

Then before she realized what was happening Sango was yelling her name, and she was being grabbed up and used as a human shield for some demon who was apparently on the run from the boy who was now in front of her.

This boy (well man actually) looked about a year or so older than her practically overflowed with both Spiritual and demonic energy. However he seemed to be a normal human despite his obvious differences.

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the man yell at the demon that was holding her. "Hey! Let the girl go you coward! This fight is between you and me!"

At this the demon began laughing "ahh that may be, but why waist my time fighting and dying here when I could just take this girl and live?"

Kagome who was enraged that this demon would so easily dismiss her for a normal human began to bring up her powers.

"Are you alright Kagome?" yelled Sango with a small laugh. This made Kagome smile and calm down a bit. At least her friend knew that she was capable of dealing with a weakling like this.

"I would be" she yelled back "If weakling demons like this would stop trying to take advantage of me just because they think that I am an easy target."

At this the demon grabbed her harder and the man before her looked at her strangely while she just stood there calmly her eyes glowing with the power rushing through her veins.

Then the demon yelled at her in indignation. "What do you mean weak? " It yelled at her. "I am far more powerful than a pathetic human like you could ever be. You may be able to see me, but you are no match for my powers"

Kagome scoffed. "Pathetic am I?" She asked in a whisper so soft that it could only be heard with demonic ears. "We shall see." With that she moved so fast that in an instant she was standing out of the demons grasp and he was lying on his back on the ground.

"Now who is the weak one?" Then in an instant she had moved again and in another she was behind him with a sword in her hands with blood on it. "I have met Parasite demons with far more power than you could ever hope to have." She said in to the demon behind her.

The demon turned to her and just as it uttered a roar of pain it burst into pieces and died on the spot.

Then Kagome turned to it walked up to the corps and purified tit till nothing was left at all, and then turned to leave with Sango who she found laughing her head off.

At first Kagome wondered at her friend's sanity, but when the girl pointed behind her she looked back to find what was so funny. The man who had chased the demon here was looking at her with a kind of dumbstruck look on his face that was indeed quite hilarious.

* * *

**Yuusuke's POV**

'These pathetic demons are getting so boring and annoying' thought Yuusuke as he chased the demon through the deserted alleyways. Fortunately this one was invisible to humans without spiritual awareness so he just kept chasing it so as to draw out its doom.

Then unfortunately the demon got smart and on a pass to the next alley he grabbed a human girl who was walking along the street which conveniently was also deserted except for this girl and her friend.

This got Yuusuke really riled up. He hated with humans especially girls go mixed up in his fights with the demons. So in the hopes that the demon might let her go so as to have a real fight he yelled a challenge to the demon.

"Hey! Let the girl go you coward! This fight is between you and me!"

Unfortunately this did not work and the demon only laughed at his challenge and yelled back. "Ahh that may be, but why waist my time fighting and dying here when I could just take this girl and live?"

Yuusuke seethed. He knew that it probably wouldn't work but he had to try. 'How am I supposed to beat the demon when the girl is in the way?'

He was then drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of a laughing voice. The girl's friend was laughing as she asked her if she was okay. 'What is wrong with these girls?' he wondered to himself. 'Are they drunk or something?'

His answer came a moment later when the girl answered her friend.

"I would be" she called back to her friend "If weakling demons like this would stop trying to take advantage of me just because they think that I am an easy target."

'Wait a minute!' thought Yuusuke. 'These girls can see demons?' He looked closer at the girl being held captive. She didn't look scared at all. In fact everything about her seemed calm. Everything except her eyes that is. Her eyes were brimming over with power. And most of the power was demonic.

Then while Yuusuke was wondering about who and what exactly this girl was he must have missed something for the next thing he knew he was looking at the girl out of the demon's clutches and said demon lying on the ground with a shocked look on his face.

"Now who is the weak one?" he heard her say. Then in an instant she had moved again and in another she was behind the demon with a sword in her hands with blood on it. "I have met Parasite demons with far more power than you could ever hope to have." She told it.

The demon turned to her and just as it uttered a roar of pain it burst into pieces and died on the spot.

Yuusuke blinked. 'Were did that sword come from?' He wondered 'And when in the world did she kill the demon. Even I couldn't see her movements.'

Then he saw something truly strange. The girl walked up to the demon and with a glowing hand touched the bloody remains. And with only that touch the bloody pile turned to ashes and was blown away by the wind. Then she stood and turned to her friend as if this act was as normal as getting out of bed in the morning.

'Who and what is this girl?' he thought staring off at her dumbstruck.


	2. Ch 2 Memories of a Jewel and a Miko

New Life New Demons

Chapter 2

Memories of a Jewel and a Miko

Kagome laughed as she looked at the poor boy. "Whats the matter?" she asked with as she tried to stiffle her laughter. "Have you never seen a girl slay a demon before?"

the boy just continued to look at her in the confused way, and it was begining to tick her off. "What!" she shouted

This jumpstarted him. His looked turned from confused to startled then to curious.

"Who and what are you?"

At first Kagome thought it was odd that he would be asking that.

"Shurelly someone who can see and fight demons would know the answer to both of thos questions." said Sango with a slight smirk on her face.

"Now now Sango its not nice to be mean. Maybe in this time they arent as informed as they were in the past." kagome said as she put a hand on sango's shoulder.and looked at the boy. "What is your name then?" she asked with a smile.

"My name is Urumeshi Yuusuke" he said after a while of what seemed like sizing them up. "And you?" he asked looking at Kagome.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome, and this is my sister Sango it was a pleasure meeting you." as she said this she motioned for her sister that it was time to leave. "Now however me and my sister have to go or else we will be late for work. I hope that if we meet again Yuusuke san that it will be under better circumstances" With that she turned and the both of them went off home.

**Yuusuke's POV**

What the heck! was the only thought going through Yuusuke's mind as he watched the girls walk away, and now as he was on his way home 10 minutes later that was still going through his mind.

However it was soon to be disrupted by none other than death itself. Or should I say herself.

"Hey Yuusuke" said a cheerfull voice nocking him out of his wonderings.

"What is it that Diaper Breath wants this time Botan?" asked Yuusuke a little agitated to be disturbed from his mussings.

"Now now Yuusuke you know its not nice to keep calling Prince Koenma names like that."

"Yeah Urumeshi you should be nicer."

Yuusuke groaned. 'thats just what I need.' he thought 'another bafoon to mess up my day'

"Okay so what is it Botan?"

Botan sighed probubly knowing there was no way to get through to him anyways.

"Prince Koenma needs to speek with all of you imediatly."

"What! Come on we just defeated one of the worlds greatest menaces and we only get what a weeks break time?" shouted Yuusuke.

"Come on Detective surely you are not so weak as to need more than that much time." stated a cool voice behind him.

"Ohh hello you two" Botan greeted as both Kurama and Hiei showed up. Hiei of course being the one to make the snearing comment.

"Now that we are all here Botan what is that his shortness wants?"

Botan sighed again. "Well you'll just have to find out Yuusuke." as she said that a portal oppened beneath them and the fell through. "Ohh I never get tired of that." said botan as she laughed and left through her own portal.

**IN Spirit World All POV**

"AHHHHH!" yelled Yuusuke and Kuwabara as they fell through the portal.

As they finaly all got at the end of the portal Yuusuke and Kuwabara fell on fhe floor and Kurama and Hiei landed lightly on their feet.

"Okay what is that was so important Runt!"

Koenma looked down at the spirit detective calmly. "I have a special mission for all of you. There has been something especially strange going on lately. For the last couple of years there has been another person handling demons living in Tokyo. However this person was'nt working in the same time as you all."

"What do you mean the same time?" surprisingly this interuption came from Kurama instead of the usual suspects.

"I mean Kurama that this person was working in the past, but living now. She lived in a shrine in Tokyo and by using a portal on its grounds traveled 500 years back in time to complete a mission of compleating an anchient and powerful artifact known as the Shikon no Tama or the Jewel of Four Souls."

At the mention of this both Kurama and Hiei showed signs of recognition. Hiei's eyes began to uncharacteristicly show interest which in itself made Yuusuke weary. 'What could this Shikon whatever be that would make Hiei so interested? Huh must be dangerous. Even Kurama looks startled'

Indeed he did too. Kurama and Youko both knew of the jewel. Kurama from his studies and Youko from experience.

**FLASHBACK**

Back in the Feudal era Yokou was still a thief and at this point a very bored one.

"Kurounue." he whined uncharacteristicly to his partner. "Is there anything to do this whole month of nothing to do is driving me insane."

Kuronue lauged heartily at his companion. "Come on Youko." he said patting the fox on the shoulder. "You know we never have a vacation and the men have been enjoying the peace. Why is it that whenever we stop for too long you grow restless?"

Youko glared at his friend. "Well excuse me for being a fox instead of a bat Kuronue. Im sorry that i need excitement to keep me entertained." Youko huffed and turned away from his friend.

Kuronue thought for a moment then he had it. "I know just what will cheer you up."

Youko's ears twitched showing that he was listening. "I've heard rumors of shards of the shikon jewel being held by a powerful demon in these parts. It is said that none who have gone to face him have come back alive."

Youko turned his interest peaked. "So what do you say huh pall?" Kurounue asked reaching out his hand. "Why dont we show the bastard who's boss?"

Youko smiled and took his hand. "Yes" he grinned sinisterly "Why dont we? I may not want the jewel for myself, but a shard would make a nice addition to my collection and I could use a good fight. I just hope that this demon holds good to his reputation im not in the mood to be disapointed."

On the way to were they were to fight the demon however they heard the sounds of battle coming from ahead.

"What could that be? Do you think that someone else is already fighting the demon?" asked Kuronue.

"Perhaps. It is possible, but that will not stop me. Whoever wins this battle I will fight once they are in condition to do so (for he would never battle someone who was not in top condition otherwise it wouldnt be fair or any fun for him)."

The further ahead they got the louder the sounds of battle became until they finaly reached a clearing where they saw that there was indeed a stupendous battle taking place.

In the clearing at the very center was a horific demon with the main body of a human man, but at the base was sprouting tenticles and out of its wounds was spreading a poisinous miasma. The very smell of the demon was revolting, and its jaki was overwhelming.

Fighting it was a ragtag group that he was sure that he recognized, but he just couldnt place it. Then he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in a long time yell out one of the others name as she fell from a cat demon in the air"

"SANGO!"

Youko turned so fast the air whiped around him with a snap that could be heard by his partner.

There running towards her fallen comrad was Kagome the priestess Kagome. The last time he saw her was over a year ago and he had to say that she looked a whole lot stronger now than she did back then. She has slimed down in her weist and thys. Her muscles even through her clothes looked more defined, and her movements were more controlled.

Back when he first met her he never figured she would turn out this way.

**FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK** (lol)

Youko walked along the path that would lead him to the hot springs that he and Kuronue usually used when they wanted to calm down when he scented something.

There was someone already at the hot springs, and it was a human girl. However they didnt smell like a normal human would. Normaly humans he had been around smelled of sweat, disease and rotting flesh even most of those in high positions. This human however smelled clean and clear and of strawberries.

Now curious Youko made his way on towards the spring, and when he arived he saw a wonderous sight before him. There in the springs was a girl about the age of sixteen and trully a sight. She had a long neck and a slim body although not withought its pleasant curves. In fact she was well endowed indeed.

However that was not the thing that drew him to her the most. For around her neck she had a necklace and on it were many joined shards of the Shikon Jewel, and radiating from her body was some of the most pure energy he had felt from a mortal being. She also had an aura that seemed to draw him into her and make him want to talk to her, but he figured that it would be impolite to aproach her now seeing as most females took flight when a male entered their precence while they bathed.

He nermaly would have done so just to see the look on her face, and to tease her for a bit, but the look on her face drew him up to a stop. the look said taht anyone who disturbed her bath would pay the price, and if they be Demon they would perish.

So Youko bided his time, and waited for her to get out.

In fact even when she did get out he did not approach her. Instead he simply followed her, and continued following her and her group for some time, until the time came that he finaly decided to confront her.

He had come to notice that each night that her group stopped to rest and there was not a hot spring she would sneak off from her group and practice anything she could to make herself stonger. She had often taken to practicing crude katas with a stong stick against either air or a tree. She would also excercise her arms by useing large rocks as weights.

Now however he would help her begin her real training. He had taken a real interest in her and had decided the night before when he saw her almost injure herself in a battle, and become infuriated when she had to be rescued by one of her friends.

Watching her begin her self training with a fury going furvently against a tree. He could hear her infuriated mumbles about not being strong enough, and he felt a certain pitty for her.

Walking up to her little clearing he began speeking to her.

"No matter what you are doing to the tree im sure that it has done nothing to offend you."

Kagome twireled around.with her "sword" in hand ready to be used.

Youko laughed in his mind at the action. "Im sorry if this may dismay you, but I find that even if I had come to attack you. . ." he disappeared from view for a moment then appeared back in the same spot this time with her stick in his hand ". . .This would do nothing to prevent me from attacking you." He smiled at her and was glad to see the awe in her eyes, but the fear unsetled him and made him feel uncomfortable.

"Now know that I am not here to attack you. You have taken my interest little kagome. You and your quest" he watched as she glared at him and grabbed at her necklace. "Now dont misunderstand I am not after the Shikon Jewel. No in fact I could care less about that particular artifact. I have no use for artificial power when my own is quite significant as it is. No I am merely here to give you my assistance in your nightly training sessions."

He saw her surprise at that statement. "I know that you show promise just from the fact that you have not yet given up. Now all you need is the right teacher, and although I may not be the best swordsman, I am adequate, and I could teach you other things as well."

He could see in her eyes that she was considering the proposition carefully. When she finaly came to a decision she looked him in the eye. "How do I know for sure that what you say is true and that you are not lying to me?" she aksed skepticly.

She is indeed both brave and smart. "I swear on my service as a fox to the goddess Inari that I have no other intentions other than the ones I stated to you just now."

She seemed to take it all in then she smiled and held out her hand to him. "Well then it is agreed that you will be my teacher from now on." She smiled at him and he felt the happiness radiate off of her.

He smiled himself too and took her hand placing a kiss on it. "It is a pleasure to be the one to teach you Kagome"

"Thank you Senpai-sama" she said with a blush.

Youko laughed slightly "Youko will do fine if you please Kagome"

Kagome smiled and blushed again.

And so it went for many weeks which soon turned into months. Every night or every other night she would sneek off to be taught by him in a certain form of combat.

By the end of it all she had been taught the basics of swordfigting, hand to hand combat, hidden weoponry, poisons, herbs that are used for stunning or fake deaths, whips and she had even improved on her miko powers. It had gotten to the point were she could be blindfolded and fight one on one with Youko in hand to hand combat and know his movements by his youki signature. She could also diferentiate energies that were not youkai as well. She could tell Sango from Miroku and she could sence when anyone human animal or demon was aproaching her whiting a mile radius.

Everything did have to come to an end though. Once he had taught her all that he could Youko decided that it was time for her to go on her own. However their farewell was one that he would never forget.

Over the time that he had been teaching her they had formed a relationship that was akin to that of siblings. They often knew the emotions of the other sometimes even before the other, and they would tease each other often the same siblings would. She even acted more like a kitsune than a human especially with how she had adopted that Kitsune kit Shippou.

When it came to their last day together Youko aproached Kagome with the idea of blood-bonding so that he could adopt her as a sister. She had taken to the idea happily and practicly glomped (as she called the practicly crippling way she often hugged him) him.

They went through the ceremony and which gave each of them traits of the other. For Kagome she inherited some of Youko's demon blood which gave her more strenght and speed along with the ability to adapt to a longer lifespan if she planned on mating a demon. (this however they would not know till later ohh foreshadowing. lol), and it gave Youko the ability to withstand purifying powers.

The ceremony also left its mark on each of them. On Kagome it left a mark in the shape of a silver rose with a pink center on the left side of her neck, and on Youko it left the same mark except it was surounded by a sort of pink glow in the same spot. These marks would show to prove the effects of the blood-bonding and would serve as protecting her when he was not around.

**FLASHBACK #2 END**

Youko looked on at his little Kagome now and saw that she no longer needed his protection like she used to. She was now a force to be reconed with, and he had yet to see her in full battle acton.

Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. The demon who he assumed was Nuraku the demon that Kagome and her group were always after was going in to attack Kagome while both the hanyou and Kagome were distracted by their fallen comrad.

Moving fast he intercepted the tenticle aimed for her with his rose whip, grabbed up Kagome taking her away from way of the other tenticle.

He heard the shouts of her friends as they watched him pick her up.

Kagome at first seemed slightly startled, but then relaxed in his arms as they flew. "Youko" he heard her whisper. "Im glad you came we could use your help."

Youko smiled at that. It was nice to hear that his blood-sister still needed him. "I am always here for you my sister Kagome"

As they landed an enraged hanyou was running after them, but he stopped suddenly when as they were on the ground Kagome suddenly turned around and huged what was to him a strange demon, and then she reached up and kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him. "Lets go get him Youko." she said.

He smiled down at his sister seeing the fire in her eyes that promised death for the demon in front of them. "Of course my sister anything you wish."

With that the both of them turned and walked past the hanyou who was staring at them open mouthed looking between the two in puzlement.

As they approached the demon who was at the moment doing battle with the demon slayer grl again who was still wounded from before, but not down for the count, and off to the side he noticed that other battles were taking place as well. Off to the side many many more demons were attacking the monk and a wolf pack, but the leader seemed to be in battle with a wind demoness. Also Kuronue had joined the monk and wolves in fighting the demons.

Smiling down at his sister he asked her if she remembered their fight patter they had worked out for this situation. When she nodded he smiled wickedly "How bout you and I see if it still works?"

The battle continued to rage on around them as they raised their energies and melded them together to form one energy and began their plan.

(sry for my inability to write good fight scenes so please just imagine the coolest battle of all time and I will end it)

When the end was finaly coming up and Nuraku was almost finished everone was now fighitng him as all of the demons were now dead and so was Kagura. However Nuraku decided to make one last attack before he was finished. In his last attack he stabbed his tenticle through the monk's hand forcing the Kazana to grow at an alarming rate.

In hopes to save her friend Kagome lept at Nuraku with an arrow in her hand which she plunged into where his heart would be and where the jewel shards were purifying them and him instantly until all that was left was the near complete Shikon no Tama lying in a pile of dust that was once the Evil Hanyou Nuraku.

However even with the destruction of Nuraku the monk shouted as the Kazana grew more and more and eventually he ran far away from the group. The Demon Slayre attempted to run after her, but the hanyou grabbed her and held her to him as she cried.

Off in the distance they saw the Kazana in its final moments as it took the monk with it into the void.

Holding Kagome's crying and shaking form to him he consoled her.

Soon it was time however to make the jewel whole again. Once she placed the two parts together she began glowing and seemed to go into a trance.

When she came too she was crying, and she informed them that she only had two days left with them. Once he returned her to their village she hugged him one more time before he left her and she told him that if he was still around in 500 years to return here and find her. He of course agreed hugging her and kissing her on the cheek and left with Kuronue.

**END FLASHBACK #1**

However he had yet to find the girl.. He had gone to the spot where the village would be now and the spot where the well now stood only to find an empty shrine and the smallest remenents of her scent along with the slayers and kis along with someone that smelled like kagome's relative. Unfortunatly the scents were months old and there was no trace of where they were now.

So lost in his thougths was Kurama that he almost missed the next thing Koenma said.

"Yes. We have reason to believe that the Shikon has returned to this world, and I want all of you to find out more about the one who holds the jewel. At prsent we believe it to be a miko that until recently lived on a spiritually protected shrine were our readings could only pick up the strong spiritual energy and seeing as it was a shrine we thoguth little of it. Now however she has moved and demons are sure to take notice soon that the jewel is present the ningenkai and will come lookng for it. Now" he turned and picked up the remote to turn on the screen. "This is a picture of hte miko that you are to look for. She lives in the same apartmens as Yuusuke so it shouldnt be a problem to find her, and her and her adoptive sister work as mixed martial arts teachers in the dojo nearby."

With that he clicked the button showing the picture of the girl they were to look for and imedialty three voices rang out at the same time

"Kagome?"


	3. Ch 3 The Myster that is Kagome

Sry for the long delay between the last two chapters and this one there were many different things that kept me away from my story. I do apologize and will make the transitions for the next ones faster

New Live New Demons

Chapter 3

The Mystery that is Kagome

Everyone stared at Kurama, Yuusuke and Kuwabara as they all stared at the screen in surprise then looked at each other each asking in turn how the other knew her.

Somehow in the mass chaos Koenma called everyone to order

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to the infantile ruler of the spirit world as he stood on his desk. "It seems as if the three of you have already had the pleasure of meeting this girl before. How is it that you know her?"

"Koenma sir Kagome is my cousin" said Kuwabara "I may not have seen her for a couple of years due to her constantly being ill or so her family tells me, but I would recognize her anywhere."

"You mean that hot fiery babe that can kick some serious demon ass is related to you kuwabaka?" shouted Yuusuke. "No way, she is seriously way to good looking to be related to you"

"What do you mean by fighting demon's Yuusuke?" asked Koenma as Kurama kept Kuwabara from attacking Yuusuke.

"Earlier today when I was rounding up a low level demon it ran across two women. It grabbed on of them and attempted to use her as a shield. She got pissed at the demon when it called her a weak human and before I could do anything there was a flash of light and when I opened my eyes she was standing there with a sword I hadn't seen with her before, and a pile of ash behind her which I can only assume was what was left of the demon. Either way she has some serious power in her. The other girl with her seemed to know that to cause she wasn't even bothered by what was happening. In fact she was laughing at Kagome and jeering at her for being caught by a weak demon. All the while when the demon had a hold of her they were just talking like it was a normal situation."

"What do you mean Kagome fought a demon?" yelled Kuwabara. "She's always hated fighting ever since we were kids. The only time she ever fought people was when she saw someone get picked on. Then she would teach them a lesson. She's the reason I developed my code of honor."

"Well she sure can fight now. And she was comfortable in the claws of that weak demon which suggests she can and has fought demons before

"But she must be loosing her touch if she was caught by so low level a demon as u claim." said Kurama. "The Kagome I remember would not be caught off guard so easily and neither would any of her companions."

Everyone turned when he said that.

"And how do you know this girl Kurama" asked Hiei, which surprised everyone seeing as this meant that Hiei was actually curious about something that did not involve mass murder or chaos.

"I met her over 500 years ago, when I was a young thief."

"What do you mean you met her over 500 years ago?" said Yuusuke incredulously. "She's Kuwabara's cousin she can't be that old. Plus she didn't look like any 500 year old hag."

"That's because Yuusuke she is not 500 years old. I only said that I met her 500 years ago not that she has lived that long." Kurama smirked as the others developed perplexed looks.

Finally it was Koenma who spoke "How is that you met her 500 years in the past, but she lives here in the present. Is that even possible?"

"Yes it is. You see Kagome found a portal to the past, 500 years in the past to be exact when she was 15 and through that portal she went to finish a journey to help a half demon put back together the shikon no tama which she accidentally destroyed while trying to destroy a demon trying to steal it.

"She did quite well considering she grew up never knowing that she was a priestess, and that there were demons still in the world. She and her companions traveled the country meeting friend and foe and building up quite a reputation. While on a journey I ran across her story and the story of the jewel which many craved for its immense power. Curious about her and the jewel I followed them and soon found myself quite attracted to the girl. However nothing was to come of that relationship. In the end we became closer than friends and family, and we performed a soul bonding ceremony where we became each others blood family and eternal protectors if either was to be in trouble."

Kurama pulled down his sleeve on his left shoulder to reveal a pink star that seemed to give off a slight glow. "This mark is what shows her protection over me. There is one like it on her left shoulder except it is my mark instead of hers. On her left shoulder if one looks they can find a silver rose" Kurama looked off into the distance wistfully. "On that day we promised to each other that we would always be there for each other, but I broke that promise. I could not get there in time to help her in the final battle with Nuraku, if I had I might have been in time to help and maybe Inuyasha and Miroku would not have died and Kagome and Sango would not have to be in so much pain."

"Sango?" Said Yuusuke "That was the other girl with Kagome"

Kurama nodded "Sango the demon slayer, Shippou a fox kit, and a cat demon named Kirara all came back with Kagome to the future after the death of their comrades."

"You mean there are people here from the past?" asked Koenma "What kind of people are they?"

"Yes. There is the demon exterminators Sango and Kohaku and then there is the little fox kit Shippou who Kagome had adopted before she left the past forever."

"You mean a human and a priestess human nonetheless adopted a fox demon as her own child?" asked Botan. Everyone nodded agreeing at the incredulity of it.

"Kagome isn't the kind of person to care what you are or what you look like." said Kuwabara. "Once when she was younger she beat up a bully at school who was picking on a new kid in school just because she was half Japanese and half Native-American. After that she and Kimimela were always friends. Kagome was the kind of girl who didn't care who you were, where you came from or even your past as long as you were a good person then."

~Hiei's mind~ 'How could there possibly be such a human. Most humans are fearful pathetic creatures. How could one human be so different from all of the others.'

Hiei looked around at his companions as they continued to discuss this human girl who seemed to defy all his thoughts about humans.

'Perhaps it would be best if I met this human and found out for myself just what she is'

. . .doesn't matter we must get that jewel from her otherwise demons will be after her and soon. Said Koenma, however before he could say much more he had claws around his neck and a gold eyed Kurama growling in his face along with Kuwabara's sword pointed at his side.

"If you dare lay a hand on my sister/cousin I will kill you!" said the both of them

Hiei watched with amusement. The little demy god would have his hands full if Kurama decided to make him his enemy. The buffoon could be handled but Kurama was one enemy no one wished to have.

"I did not mean that we harm her. But we must get that Jewel."

"You do not seem to understand Koenma." Said Kurama, "The Jewel is a part of her, to take the Jewel you would have to take her life, because in essence she herself is now the jewel of four souls."

"WHAT!"

Author Note: I would like to thank all of the people reviewing and a special thanks to **Trinity the ****Kitsune**** Kunoichi **for helping me by pointing out some of the information that I had messed up in this chapter 


	4. Authors Note

Dear readers I would just like to apologize now for the FAR to long wait in updating this story. A lot of things happened and I was not able to return to writing this. I hope that I can make it up to you by hopefully making this a good one.

To my Reviewers:

Lithodora123 :I'm sorry that in chapter one I did not clarify that Inuyasha died in the battle as well. Yes he died he suffered horrible wounds and in his final moments he and Kikyo died together she decending to hell and he going into the afterlife for judgement.

and to

Shadow Hidden By The Moon

Trinity Fenton-Phantom

FairyTails13

loretta537

silver Tsukiko

foxgodess07

.

Valleygoat

Rhianna224

Eclipse

KagHieiLuver

j.d.y.

Cherry989

dreamer-InuPuppy2009

Rhiannon's blackbird

Oashisu

WrenRenRem

Oashisu

Mystery

Speedykitten1643

fierynightangel

I thank you all so much for your reviews and your support. I hope that the rest of the story pleases you :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Reunions and Realizations

"WHAT?" Yelled Koenma "What do you mean that it is a part of her!" He looked at Kurama in confusion. "We have to get that Jewel under protective surveillance at all times, and the safest place is in our safes in Reikai."

Yuusuke scoffed while Hiei and Kurama smirked and Kuwabara outright laughed.

"What?" asked Koenma?

"You expect us to believe that the safe place for the supposedly most powerful item on this planet is in a safe that couldn't keep out two of our very own when they were weaker than they are now?" Asked Yuusuke laughing.

Koenma's face lit up in embarrassment. "What do you suggest that we do then? We can't just let the girl go around with that jewel. Its power is like a beacon and will probably attract every demon here in a small matter of time."

"Oh don't worry about Kagome and Sango. They can take on even the strongest of demons all by themselves. However a little back up would probably be best. You could simply let me remain with her as a bodyguard of some kind." Said Kurama.

"That could work." Said Koenma "We would have to have a couple of you do it though since one of you can't be on duty at all times." He looked at the boys in front of him.

"So what do you want us to do?" Asked Yuusuke. "You know that if u put me in charge of being the girl's body guard to much Keiko will go ballistic on the both of us.

Koenma flinched "Ok this is how it is going to go." He sat down at his desk "Yuusuke and Kuwabara since you two are closest to their age I want the two of you to guard them during the day, perhaps even take up teaching at the same martial arts school as they have. Then Kurama since you know them the best and are probably most trusted you and Hiei will be their nighttime guardians rotating every other night since neither of you need as much sleep."

With everyone agreeing no matter how halfheartedly they began plans on what was to be done about those they were protecting. Plans were made for Yuusuke and Kuwabara to apply as advanced Martial arts instructors, but warned to take it easy on them since they were after all normal humans and children at that.

Kurama and Hiei both planned to fix their night watches out after they talked to the girls about the situation.

"Now down to the business of discussing the situation with the girls, who wishes to be the person to ask them?" , asked Koenma

"I think that I should be the one to do it since I know the both of them better and they are more likely to trust me." Said Kurama

"What do you mean Kurama? She's my cousin I should be the one to tell her." Yelled Kuwabara.

"No offence Kuwabara, but I think that Kurama has a point here. You haven't seen your cousin in years and she has changed since she was that little girl, and you don't know the girl she is now or the girl that she is with. Kurama knows the person she is now and the girl she is with better than you do."

Everyone looked at Yuusuke in wonder at the fact that he had actually said something intelligent and thoughtful.

"What!" he yelled at them, causing a few laughs and a smirk from our favorite apparition.

"Uhmmm Ok" said Koenma getting everyone's attention again. "Now that that is taken care of Botan I want you to take them where they need to go then go out to Genkai's shrine and see if she can help us set up some wards around her apartment, and Kurama you head out to meet up with her, she should be getting off work sometime soon Botan will take you there before she goes to Genkai's. Yuusuke and Kuwabara you need to be on hand for when Kurama has been able to talk to the girl." All of them nodded as Koenma turned to Hiei. "And Hiei I need you to go to the Makai and listen around see if you can find out if the demon world has caught wind of the Jewel having surfaced again."

With that they all departed on their own separate missions.

With Kagome and Sango

"Achoo"

"You ok Kagome?" asked Sango looking worriedly at her friend as they began their trek home from work.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kagome smiled reassuringly at her friend. "Guess someone's just talking about me" Kagome laughed causing Sango to as well.

"Well as long as it's not some nasty demon we're ok huh"

This cause both girls to smile and laugh some more

"Oh I wouldn't say that I'm nasty" said a voice from the ally beside them causing both girls to jump seeing as neither of them had sensed a presence there before hand.

Kagome glared at the dark entranceway "Come out where we can see you!"

"Oh dear Kagome has it been so long that you've forgotten me already?"

Kagome squinted into the darkness. While the voice was strange something about the way this person spoke reminded her of someone.

Then slowly a man appeared from the shadows. A tall man with long red hair and piercing eyes. However as he got closer the air around him shimmered and his hair not only grew it began changing from bright red to the purest of silvery white, and his clothes from a uniform to a white fighting outfit, and his eyes to an even more piercing gold causing Kagome to gasp out and drop everything from her arms and run at the demon standing before her. However instead of fighting the demon or purifying it she jumped into his waiting arms and hugged him

Sango watched on in confusion. This was obviously someone that Kagome knew, but how she was unsure. Although as she looked closer he reminded her of a demon Kagome talked about often, though she couldn't quite remember the demon's name.

"Youko."

'Ah that was it' Thought Sango. 'Youko Kurama the legendary thief and ally of the Shikon Miko'

"Kagome" Youko smiled. "I heard word of your return and I just had to see you for myself." His smile then turned to a frown. "Ever since I missed the final battle" he looked away from her. "I haven't been able to face myself knowing that if I had but gotten to you sooner perhaps you would not have suffered so"

Kagome smiled placing her hand on his face pulling it so that he was again looking into her eyes, eyes that pierced his soul and warmed his heart to see again. "Youko my dearest brother, don't every think that. The past is over, and even though I grieve for the death of my companions that part of my life is over and complete. All that is left is for us to make due with what the future brings us. I am just happy to lay eyes upon you once more and know that I have one more of my closest of friends left with me and still very much alive."

Youko smiled and pulled his sister closer to him holding her tight. "I promise to be here for you always in the future my sister."

They smiled at eachother reveling in their reunion. Kagome however had a look of comprehension come over her face as she smirked. "You're little tip off that I was back wouldn't have happened to come from a black haired half demon with an attitude would it?"

Youko laughed out right "ha ha ha you never were one to let anything go unnoticed, but while he is involved it was another who brought it up first"

Kagome looked at him wondering whether this would be good or bad seeing his face showed neither she decided to just let him finish before deciding.

Seeing she was waiting for him to go on he sighed and told his story. "You see here in this time I am a part of an organization known as the Spirit Detectives. We monitor and control demonic and spiritual threats to the human world. My boss the prince of the Spirit world Koenma discovered the both of you and your connection with the jewel. However "he smirked" he was not expecting three of his detectives to know said girl" here Kagome laughed as she imagined the dumbfounded look on the faceless boss's face

"At first he wanted to simply take the jewel from you and put it in a vault for protection." As Kagome started growling he quickly added" but we all put a stop to that. Me by saying it was impossible and Yuusuke by pointing out how it'd be even less safe there seeing as two of our group had broken into it when we were weaker than we are now" sending her a wink she giggled figuring who at least one of the thieves was.

But soon her face turned serious. "As I'm sure he would not let the subject go so lightly what exactly was 'decided' for my jewels fate?"

Kurama knew she was ticked off by people choosing how her life was to go again after having her past life torn apart by the wills of others, but he did his best to see that she still had control. "What is to happen is simply back up from the spirit world. You will have help guarding the jewel that is all. Most things in the demon world have calmed down so this is the spirit detectives assignment until something drastic comes up needing all of us. All that would happen is a little help with barriers and some surveillance." he paused to gauge her reaction. While he could see that she was not overly pleased, she was also relieved that her life for the main part would not change." If you would like I can have one of our members come and pick us up so that you can Meet everyone and speak with my boss Koenma about it."

Nodding she turned to Sango who in turn nodded as well. "One thing though" she said turning back to Kurama."We need to pick the boys up as well they would begin to panic if we did not turn up at home on time."

Kurama nodded and pulled out his communicator to contact Botan. When she appeared on his screen he relayed the request and within moments they were back at the apartment had picked up the boys and were on their way to the spirit world. What exactly waited for them there well that they didn't know?

Upon arriving in Koenma's office Kagome quickly looked around feeling everyone's energies to gauge their strengths. The first thing she realized was that one: they were all very strong some on par with Sesshomaru, and Two: The redhead in front of her smiling like a kitten was her cousin Kazuma which had her stunned. Not only was her sweet cousin mixed up with demons he was also incredibly strong, not very disciplined, but strong none-the-less.

Smiling at her cousin she turned again to look to the energy emanating from behind the desk, for assuredly this must be Koenma the prince of the spirit. . .world? Kagome was stunned as she looked behind the desk there sitting on what she must assume was either a really high chair or a bunch of books was a baby, however she knew appearances to be deceiving so she simply refrained from broaching the subject while directing her next question to the room as a whole. "Alright so what exactly is going to be happening now that you know? She asked as Shippou hugged himself to her and she held him just a bit tighter to sooth him while holding her other hand on Souta's shoulder who stood resolutely by her side.

Hiei watched from his corner as the women and children entered the room. He recognized the woman with the jewel immediately. However while already having seen her picture it was nothing compared to the real thing. Her very presence screamed power and danger, while at the same time her aura seemed to sooth all around her causing a turmoil of emotions to build inside of him. However what caught his eye the most was her relation with the small child in her arms. Though he could tell that the child was far older even than her she held him tight in her arms as she would if he was her own flesh and blood child while also comforting the child beside her who he could tell was her brother in both smell and looks though he possessed little or no power of his own, while she seemed to exhume it from every part of her body, a body which moved his mind to less innocent. . NO! This human will not sway my thoughts in such ways. Hiei huffed then began focusing again on the matter at hand, coming back into consciousness just as Koenma finished briefing Kagome on the situation.

"Ok, so the only thing different about our lives is a little extra company, and some nighttime security? I don't really mind that, I mean I know Sango and I could handle ourselves, but we won't always be able to watch ourselves and the kids especially while we sleep or are at work." She laughed at the boys faces "I know you boys can take care of yourselves, but not if too many demons come after you at once you can't not yet"

With this Yuusuke broke in. "If you'd like I could take them with me up to Genkai's sometime to help them train."

"I could help train Shippou in his fox powers" joined in Kurama

"Yeah and Genkai could help the boys with lots of different things" said Kuwabara.

Kagome and Sango looked at eachother then to the hopeful faces of the boys and laughed when Shippou looked up at them both with big doe eyes. "I don't see a problem with it do you Sango?"

"Not at all Kagome not at all" their laughter only doubled as both boys cheered making everyone else laugh as well, that is all of course but our friendly little fire apparition who to hide his mirth simply smirked to cover his almost smile.

And so things began as planned. Yuusuke and Kuwabara instead of working at the Dojo worked with the boys at Genkai's shrine which Botan took them to after school. After work Kagome and Sango were picked up by a "company car" driven by an Ogre disguised as a human chauffer. After arriving home they would be greeted by either Kurama, or the invisible presence of Hiei who unlike Kurama preferred to survey in silence.

Nights with Kurama were usually filled with fun and entertainment. Using his plants to entertain both Kagome and Sango, but while at first unnoticeable Kagome soon began to recognize the look that they gave eachother when the other wasn't looking. It was subtle at first but it was there for sure. They were beginning to like one another.

On the nights that Hiei watched over them Kagome made a point to always invite him inside for dinner or she would sit by her window or even under his tree to talk to him, even if he said little in return. However it was not until one night that she brought home ice-cream for everyone that she discovered the apparitions sweet tooth.

After that night Kagome made sure to keep a fresh stock of sweets for Hiei when he was on watch. If he would not come inside she would take a plate outside with different sweets each night and sit it on a table underneath his tree so that he could come down to eat them as she talked with him. Or rather as she talked to him since his replies were usually muffled hnnns behind whatever sweet was on the plate.

Hiei was confused which did not happen often, but for some reason was happening more often than not when it came to a specific human girl, no not girl woman, and that was a part of the problem. Not only did this woman vex his every waking moment she invaded his dreams. Every moment of slumber was cut into by visions of this human woman. Whether the dreams were innocent or not did not matter to the apparition they plagued his mind. Recently she even invaded his waking moments as well in visions that were growing less and less innocent by the day. Even now as he sat beside her eating what she had called Pocky her scent drove him mad with want. Her scent was that of a spring rain in the forest, a mixture of flowers and trees the morning after a light spring rain. It was peaceful and arousing all at the same time. He could not deny either that the woman herself intrigued him as well as his inner demon. She was smart as she had proved by her conversations with him, and she was also brave and strong which Kurama proved by his stories of the woman, and she was also kind not only to humans but to demons as well. To her it did not matter race, religion, species, gender all of it was the same to her. But he just had to know, how is it that she was able to do this. She was a priestess the mortal enemy of all demons, how could she care so deeply for those she was born to hate?

"Priestess?" He spoke startling Kagome seeing as this was the first time he spoke aside from the occasional guttural noise.

She turned and smiled questioning at him. "Yes Hiei?"

"How is it that a priestess, a holy woman can care for a demon kit as her own? Is not your kind supposed to hate demons?"

Kagome frowned at first, but then her smile came back full force. "Well I'm not a conventional priestess as you can see" here she laughed "Trust me you are not the first to ask me this. I guess I just never saw the difference really. I mean before the Shikon I didn't even know that demons existed so I wasn't raised with prejudices against them. And my first companion on my journey in the past was in fact a half demon, and then of course Shippou whose deceased father left him in my care after I saved him. After a while of traveling I saw there was no difference at all between humans and demons" at this Hiei growled. "No no let me explain first before you get all Mr. High and Mighty on me. No matter whether one is human or demon there is the possibility for good as well as for evil or for neutrality. For example Jinenji a pure and untainted soul a half demon despised by both demons and by humans was the kindest of souls one could ever meet. He would help those in need no matter what they thought of him never thinking of himself only of others. Then of course there was Sesshomaru the ice prince himself, who while many would profess to say was evil, was more neutral than anything. Although his temper led him to kill those in his way he never harmed anyone who did not try to attack him or those under him. Even though on many occasions he and Inuyasha fought and Sesshomaru said he would kill him he never did even though he had many occasions to do so. He even took into his protection a human girl who was as pure and as light as a flower in the sunlight and loved him as any daughter would love her father. Then on the other tip of the scale is Nuraku an evil man turned half demon who sought to destroy the world by tainting all the good in it. And I don't know about you, but I've met humans with all of these same attributes. The only difference between human and demon is long life and power"

She looked up at Hiei who watched her with rapt attention." You see human or demon it does not matter we are all the same when it comes deep down to it. Just as whether Rin was human or demon Sesshomaru would look after her and whether he was human or demon she would love him, just as I would love Shippou and he myself. I don't believe there should be any differentiation between the two on a social level at all. If someone like the great Lord Sesshomaru can get over his high and mighty ideals that all humans are pathetic and should bow before the might of all demons and learn to love a human girl as his own child, as well as care for a human woman as his sister then there may yet be hope for human and demon kind alike to live in peace. I'm not disillusioned to believe it would be a perfect world for no world is, but a better world indeed were human and demon alike could work together to form an even greater society."

Hiei looked upon the woman in front of him with wonder. Though she was to him but a speck on the scale of time she had the wisdom of years far beyond her reach or the reach of his own life. She could envision a world unlike any before this one and make it work so seemingly that even he who never dreamed of any life but one of destruction and death felt that he wished to help her create this world that she was so passionate about.

The night continued on the both of them *more Kagome than Hiei* still discussing human and demon relations into the night Kagome happy that Hiei was slowly but surely opening up to her. Even through his seeming disinterest she had developed an attachment to the apparition. She could tell that he was a kind soul no matter his past *which she learned of on one of their nightly chats after this one*

For many nights this continued, On the nights Hiei was present he and Kagome would spend practically half the night simply talking under the tree. Sometimes he would come to join her on the ground, other times he would linger upon the lowest branch just within sight.

On the nights that Kurama came to visit Kagome noticed more and more the growing attraction between her two friends, and it filled her with joy. She knew that if they would ever get over their damned shy natures they would be so very happy together. It seemed though all they needed was just a nice nudge in the right direction.


End file.
